From Tragic to Magic
by Potatoes And Len Otaku
Summary: Well let's say there's a girl who's a daughter of a famous man owning a famous company, was suddenly hoped to save the Vocaloids with her friend. She experienced being sucked in by a gadget and talked to a cat with tiny wings. Who is she? She's Hanashiro Koshiro. This is humor,fantasy,adventure,romance,family,crime,mystery and tragedy. Well whatever if what song is it based from XD
1. song 1-Alice human sacrifice

Ne,ne Trusted Idiot is here!

Satsuki:Nyaaa~

TR:Well I'd like you to meet Satsuki. Satsuki the readers, Readers this is Satsuki.

Shiro:She's a cat!

Kuro:We all know that...

TR:Now,now...Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Yeah, chill I got this, TrustMeImAnIdiot doesn't own Vocaloid neither their songs. She only owns, Hanashiro Koshiro, Hanakuro Kokuro, Satsuki and the plot. Now, onto the show or story, whatever you like!

**Koshiro's** **POV**

"Nooo!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Len just got hanged in servant of evil. I don't know but I feel depressed even though this the 100th time I watched the pv.

"Will you shut up?" I heard kokuro behind me but I ignored him

"Why Len? Why must you die in every song?!"

Then he smacked in by head,"I said shut up. I can't do my homework here plus he didn't die in every song."

"Oh y-yeah?" I shot him back but I'm still depressed

"Uh-huh, he didn't die in migikata no chou, Juvenile, Gemini,Sadistic Vampire, SPICE! and many more...want me to add anything else?"

I pouted with my defeat from this mini-debate of us but he just blowed his tongue.

"I'm hungry, go get me food."I punched him lighly in the arm for saying that

"tough luck man, tough luck."

"Fine, I'll go get some myself. Do you want anything, Shiro-sama?"

"Sure, care to get me some root beer?"

"Tough luck man, tough luck." With that he closed the door.

I didn't that is coming.

I sighed.

Osu! My name Hanashiro Koshiro, 14 years old. Strange to have '_shiro_' repeated, no? Well here's more, The guy who I was having a debate awhile ago's name is Hanakuro Kokuro, but this time it's '_kuro_', he's 14 years old as well. He's my only friend due to my father's authorithy, people are too formal to me.

Why did he became my friend? well because of my family's financial problems, my father teamed up with his to make a larger company named 'Kuro&Shiro Inc.' It's very well-known too.

Well, back to my introduction, I have a strange mixture the base hair color is blonde and I have highlights which are-teal,pink,purple and green and it's longer that Miku's believe it or not, it reaches my leg just a few inches below the knee. It is usually tied in low twin-tails. I have Lavender eyes and ivory skin. My nails are french-styled design made with purple, pink, yellow and teal.

And for Kokuro, he has black hair with silver highlights and green eyes.

"_Himemaya_, your Root beer"

I flinched due to Kokuro's voice.

"Thanks, my dear _meshitsukai_."

Gee, Kokuro's is just really sweet when you get to know him but I never dared myself to tell him that.

* * *

"_And I said Heyayeayeayheayayeahye-_"

I nearly broke my old phone because of the alarm, good thing I didn't used my Iphone 4s for that.

I am really sleepy right now but I still managed to do my uniform and hair properly.

"Bye mom!" I kissed my mom a good bye and walked to school.

"Shiro!"

I turned to see kuro, since he is the only one who calls me that.

"Morning, Kuro." I greeted him.

"Yeah..."

"Oh did have you heard the new game for Vocaloid?" I asked him since I'm wondering if he knew it

"Isn't it for PS Vita?"

"Uh-huh...The game is Project diva f, right?"

"Yup, and lookie, lookie here~"

There, he has the PS Vita on, showing the menu screen of Project Diva f.

"Woah my Gosh can I bo-"

The next thing I knew is that, I saw darkness.

**Kokuro's** **POV**

We just got sucked in my PS Vita...

. .IN.

And now...there's a pink cat with tiny wings fluttering infront of us and it's holding my PS Vita.

what in the world is that?

"Kyaa~! It's sooooooooo cute!" I heard Shiro behind me

"Nyaa~" It just purred

"Can I keep you!?" Gosh, Shiro is just really a girl...

'Maybe that's why you like her.'

shaddap!

"Shiro-tan, Kuro-kun, You have a new mission now-nya." Now the cat just spoke to us saying that we have a mission.

"eh?" me and Shiro stated in perfect sync

"here look at the screen-nya" It showed us a screen and a Vocaloid song randomly appeared

"Alice Human Sacrifice?" I half-stated half-asked the song to Shiro who is now currently pale.

"Ne, Shiro, You there?" I'm starting worry now...

" Alice human sacrifice?"

I gulped,"ye-yeaph..."

"Shit."

Whenever Shiro curses something really bad is happening and she rarely curses.

"Shiro-tan, Kuro-kun, your mission is to stop what's going to happen in the song and save the 4 alices-nya."

"4 alices?"

"Crap." Shiro's voice is getting really creepy, you know?

"Wait, explain what is happening here!"

"Oh yes, I'm Satsuki, I will be the one who will give you the missions you need to do since you have to save the Vocaloids-nya."

"For what?"

"For Vocaloid haters of course-nya!"

"You mean we have to change the story's plot?"

"exactly. But it won't be easy-nya."

"what do you mean?"

"First, when you reached the world of that song, who will arrive there as a citizen, an enemy or whatever fate decides-nya."

"Oh...?"

"But don't worry, here grab these watches, it will help you-nya."

I got the black and Shiro got the white.

"How are we supposed to use thi-"

The cat is gone...

" . .fu-"

"Chill down there, Shiro explain me what's happening."

She looked around the empty space around us and started to tremble

"A-alice hu-hum-aan sa-sacr-rifice is kno-"

Before she finishes her sentence we fell to a portal.

* * *

**Koshiro's** **POV**

"_Itai_!"

I screamed since falling on a forest isn't healthy for a 14 years old teenager like me.

"Shiro, you alright?!" Kuro's concerned voicemade me blush

"I think so..."

We looked around and it seems to be familiar

"Where are we?" He asks not knowing where the heck are we, but, I know, I absolutely knew where we are.

"The first alice's forest." I said bluntly

"Huh?"

"The alice of Red spade, the one who got trapped in here."

He seems to be getting the goosebumbs.

"I don't get it." Such a turtle

We suddenly heard a voice around us,

_"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, _

_sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. _

_Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. _

_Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou. _

_chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. _

_Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."_

**"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, **

**No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. **

**'I don't want to disappear this way. **

**How can I make people dream of me?' **

**The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. **

**'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."**

"N-ne Shi-shiro, it's giving me goosebumbs just tell me what's going to happen!" haha, it's funny to see him scared like that.

But being a good friend, I sighed and began to sing the part where Meiko A.K.A the first alice sings,

_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. _

_ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. _

_sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. _

_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. _

_mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. **

**Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. **

**That Alice is in the forest, **

**Locked away like a criminal. **

**Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.**

"So, you mean, the woman of spade died here being locked in a cage as a prisoner?"

"exactly. But she's not dead yet, the song just started" I finished that sentence as a grin crept up in my face.

"Die you worthless boars! DIE!" I heard a strong yet rude voice and sounded li-

"MEIKO!" Kuro yelled and we ran to the place where the event just happend.

Translations and Elaborations:

shiro-white

kuro-black

himemaya-another term for princess(hime,ojou,ojou-sama,hime-sama,etc.)

meshitsukai-well if you watched servant of evil it's 'aku no meshitsukai', meshitsukai meand servant while aku means evil.

heyeayeayeayeayeayeayea-it's sung by he man dunno where it came from though, watch it it's hilarious!( www . youtube watch?v=DW2HkjoC1h8)

Alice Human Sacrifice- a way too scary song sung by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len(explanations for the song will happen later as the story goes on!)

explanation on what happened to Koshiro and Kokuro- they are called by Crypton as to help the Vocaloids and save them from Vocaloid haters. They also need to change the tragic songs to a better one that has a happy ending. They need to do alot of songs so I have no idea how many chapters can this story have XD.

TR:That was alot!

Satsuki: That's true-nya!

Shiro:kyaaa~! so frickin' cute~!

Kuro:So...I guess this is a good-bye and we hope that you oh so amazi-

TR:Kokuro,I'll do it.

Kuro: *pouts*

TR: WE love you! WE want to hear your opinions! and again, WE LOVE YOU!


	2. The spade,diamond and clover

So here's the continuation!

Satsuki: Nay~!

Shiro: ENJOY!

Kuro: DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Trusted Idiot doesn't own Vocaloid!

**Koshiro's POV**

"Die you worthless boars! DIE!"

"MEIKO!"

We hurriedly ran to the place where the voice came from and we saw Meiko, holding a bloody sword and stepping on a dead boar.

"Kyaaa!" I shrieked. Then she turned to us.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked us as she went to us.

"W-we a-re Ko-koshiro a-and Kok-kuro...W-we a-are ju-just tra-travelers tha-that go-got lost..." whoa. Kuro looks like he's going to wet his pants, anytime soon.

"Hmmm..is that so? Then get the hell out of my way or else, I'll slash your bodies with this sword of mine."

"U-uhm, can we come with you? We promise not to get in your way." I covered my mouth as soon as I realized that those words came out of my mouth.

She eyed us strangely, "sure, but, tell me, who really are you?"

I looked at Kuro and at her.

"We are people who came here to save you and the other 3. Anytime so-" I was held back by a tiny figure creeping next to Meiko.

"Wha-what the hell is that?!"

She looked to her left but she was grabbed and got locked by a cage.

"Release her, now!" Kuro yelled at the figure, not knowing that the figure was actually 'the tiny dream'.

"Ohohoh...who the f*ck are you?!" its sweet voice became weird (?) and devilish.

Instead of holding my temper, I got mad and prepared to kick it but Kuro stopped me.

"whoa, shi-chan hol-*click* what the hell is that?"

The next thing I knew, I became Miku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I mean it! seriously everybody! why would I joke on a frickin' situation like this?!

"Whoa-what the hell happened to you?" Kuro chuckled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed loudly.

"Shut up, bitch. I'll get you later..." It scowled and disappeared.

"Dafuq was dat?" Are the only words that came out of mouth.

Kuro notice me turning to my original form and quickly unlocked the cage.

"Gee...thanks. I owe you two." Meiko bowed her head.

"N-no...It was nothing!" after me saying that she lifted her head.

"But we want to ask you a favor..." Kuro stated courageously.

Meiko tilted her head with a question mark popping next to her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um, we want you to lead us the place where the tea party will be held." I replied.

As I remembered correctly, the 2nd Alice was singing at a tea party.

"What are you going to do there? I doubt that you are invited since the queen of Wonderland invited you since she only invited one performer and her relatives." She asked us.

"We'll tell you by the time we saved the time we get there."

Kokuro's POV

"I'll tell you by the time we get there."

She signaled me and Meiko to start walking as well. I wonder if Meiko really does know the way.

"Hmm...Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Okay. As far as I heard, the tea party will start at 9:00." She started to walk before us.

I glanced at the my watch and saw that it is 8:49 already.

The rest of the trip was silent, since Meiko was busy slashing leaves and wild animals while Me and Shiro are listening to 'Alice human sacrifice'.

I have to admit, the song is really creepy especially when you know the Japanese language. And I'm one of those people.

We're finally here, minna-san...and there's Kaito, singing by himself at the middle of the stage.

"What happened to the tea party?" Shiro asked Meiko

"I have a feeling it got cancelled, hey is that Kaito?"

Me and Shiro looked at her in confusion, not knowing she knows the ice cream freak.

"It is Kaito! Heeeyyyy, Kaaaaaaiiiiitooooooo~!" she cried his name, making him stop and turn to us.

"Yo, sup Meiko? And her friends...?" He kinda mumbled the last part though

"Yeah, they are supposed to join the tea party." Meiko replied

"Sorry kids, it got cance-

"Kaito on your right!" Meiko blocked the gun fire of the 'dream's gun using her sword

"We meet again, bullsh**s, next time I will then rejoice."Then it disappeared again.

"What was that?" Kaito and Meiko faced towards us,

"Well," Shiro started, "Its name is "dream" you 4 Alices are being hunted by it and you are supposed to die, well in a cruel way. You, Meiko, being the woman of SPADE, are supposed to be locked in the cage and die with animals and bugs eating you. Kaito, you are the man of DIAMOND, died with being shot by the head."

"What about the 2 other Alice's?" They questioned again

"I'll you about them later, more importantly is to find the queen's castle." Shiro replied

"Do you know where?" Meiko faced Kaito, with him nodding in response

"That's great!" I exclaimed

(time skip, well, around 11:00 am)

Koshiro's POV

We finally arrived at Miku's castle, it's really beautiful actually, it is designed with emeralds shaped into a clover and everything is GREEN.

"Ah, visitors and Kaito, what do we have here?" A girl with an embroidered gown made up of diamond and emerald(shaped into clover) and green and white color scheme. She's wearing a Tiara, purely made up of diamond and Gold, designed by emerald Clovers. Her hair is neatly tied into twin tails by a white ribbon with an emerald clover on the middle and has green laces

I could say that she's Miku, though.

"Queen, we come to have a talk with you about an important matter regarding your state from these two." Kaito responded politely, then gestured to me and Kuro at the last part.

"Very well, come, I shall lead you to the tea room." The hallway was long, it is also full of Clover shaped mirrors and paintings of Miku, wearing different kinds of beautiful dresses and Tiaras.

"We are here, please take a seat." Miku pointed at the green Clover(AN: how many times did I say Clover? XD) Shaped chair.

I almost spoke but then we heard a knock.

"Queen, I have something, for you to see!" a maid came inside, She's wearing a green maid dress, with clover buttons and its apron is shaped like a Clover as well!

She gave Miku, a diamond mirror, shaped like a little boy.

"Well, you see, While I was trimming the Clover maze in our yard I saw this mirror, hanging on the tree, I was quite surprised to see the mirror there since nobody knows except you my Queen, and Me who is in charge in arranging the clover maze, the way! Even the maids have no idea about the way even when I tell them way, due to the confusing and identical shape of the Clover trees." She explained.

"This is strange indeed." Miku glanced the mirror, then shrieked.

"What is it my Queen?!" Kaito got hold of the mirror while the maid and Meiko are trying to calm Miku.

"Th-that mirror, thro-throw i-it!" Miku said, shivering.

"Miku, tell me what happened first!" Kaito told Miku first before throwing it at the window.

"I-I saw m-my body, ro-rotteni-nning..."

"Kaito don't throw it!" I cried.

"Is that related to "Dream"?" Kuro asked me

"That is dream, itself!"

"Wha-what!?" Meiko yelled

"Ohohohohoh, you found me~ My bad, I guess the last ones are really going to be a pity..." There goes again its sweet then turns into scary and psychotic voice and again, it vanished into thin air...

"Shoot!" We lost it!

"Ne, do you know those two running around the maze?" Kaito asked as he peeked through the clover window

I got up and stood next to him to see what is he referring to,

"They look like twins..." the maid popped, next to me.

"Twins? A boy and girl? That sure is a rare one." Kaito replied to the maid, who is now beaming towards the sun.

"Well, let's go meet them." Miku stood up and signaled the maid to bring out her coat and hat.

"Are you sure milady? You just recently had a shock awhile ago..."' The maid asked who is concerned about the situation of Miku regarding the scenario about the mirror.

"Yes, I think I need to get some fresh air as well."

The maid bowed, "As you wish, madamemoiselle."

TR: Do you think that's enough...?

Satsuki:Nyaa-no.

Shiro:Kawaii!

Kuro: Get used to its cuteness already

TR: That's right! I'm sorry as well to leave a cliff hanger

Satsuki: Thank you for reading! We hope to receive a review from you-nya!

TR: Tsuki-pyon not yet!

Satsuki: Nya?

Kuro: As of today we are accepting OCs from you, dear readers

Shiro: Ah, kono purojekuto-desu?

Kuro: Shiro they cannot understand you for dear life, being a good guy, she meant "the project right?"

TR: Now, now it's getting long unexpectedly...(-,-'') I'll just post the details on the Next chapter, Bye-bee!


End file.
